Many Facets
by lady tecuma
Summary: Yuna POV of the dresspheres she uses in the game. Every dressphere just shows another facet of a personality...Yuna's private musings. Chapter Seven: Samurai
1. Gunner

AN: First fic in the X-2 section! I may do all the dresspheres or some of the most notable ones, I'm not too sure as yet. Also, please forgive me if the spacing is not right (I hate Quick Edit, it messes up my stuff!)

I do not own Final Fantasy X-2.

**Many Facets**

****

****

**Chapter One: Gunner**

****

"Yunie, this is Shinra!"

"Oh…hello."

"We're gonna fix you up good, since you can't summon anymore!" My cousin chirps. "Shinra, you have the 'thing', right?"

"The thing?" I ask cautiously, raising a hand to my chin. "What's the thing?"

"You'll love it!" Rikku chirps. Shinra holds up a sphere.

"Here we go, Lady Yuna." I blinked in surprise.

"What's that?"

"That is the beginning of your new life!" Rikku declares.

As I put away the few things from Besaid that Rikku somehow was able to take from my home, I shoot a cautious look over at the sphere. It's sitting innocently on my bed, doing nothing. Shinra says this is a special sphere, that it has magical powers that I can tap into to transform myself.

_"This is called the Gunner dressphere, Lady. With this, you can use guns in battle along with some special abilities." _He then presented me with a box. _"Here are the guns you use with this dressphere." _I bite my lip, staring at the sphere and the box. I'd come this far…might as well go all the way! Picking up both sphere and box, I hurry into the little alcove that we use for changing. Something moves out of the corner of my eye, and I whirl around, only to see myself reflected in a full-length mirror.

_This is no time to be a scaredy-cat now! _I chastise myself. Putting down my precious bundle, I turn back to face the mirror. Suddenly, I'm afraid. After all, this is the outfit that I've done nearly everything in for two years…but it's also the outfit that binds me to that other life. All the appointments, speeches…marriage proposals…but that's behind me now. I'm finally doing something for myself! I look in the mirror again, and I see my right hand reach up to the tie on my left sleeve, un-doing the knot that secures it. The sleeve falls off, and soon my other clothes follow. The _obi_ that secured my top, my top itself, my skirt…even my underclothes, of which I replace with another pair that was inside the alcove with a piece of paper on them that says "Yuna". Now clad only in my bra, underwear and barefoot, I look at myself in the mirror again. It is as if "High Summoner Yuna" has disappeared…leaving only this girl looking back at me.

The sphere is cool in my hands as I pick it up. I open the box that holds the guns, taking out the Garment Grid that was also inside. Shinra and Rikku say to place the sphere inside the Garment Grid, and then secure it against my body…I place the sphere inside the grid, and then secure it against the small of my back by tucking it partially into my underwear band. I then close my eyes, the magic of the sphere already starting to run through my blood. A cool breeze blows over me, and I feel myself hovering in the air, slowly starting to turn. A tingle in my scalp, and I feel an odd weight on the back of my head, and something very long hits the back of my feet. My bra disappears, and I feel a strap form around my neck and a sudden breeze in the middle of my chest. Something breezes over my hips as something straddles them and I feel cloth against my left leg. From my knee down, my legs feel like they are encased in boots again, only these ones are a little bit longer than the ones I wore with my summoner clothes…

My feet touch earth again, and I open my eyes. I stare, and the girl in the mirror stares back. The weight on the back of my neck is actually a long ponytail, wrapped down in a pink ribbon, which stops right above the heels of my feet. Two yellow armbands adorn both of my upper arms, with a black strap wrapped around my right wrist. _His_ Blitzball's team symbol is in the middle of my chest, secured only by several pieces of string to the surrounding fabric. I guess that's where I felt the breeze. The top itself is a halter top, with a strap around my neck holding up the front and leaving part of my back bare. For some odd reason, there's a pink hood attached as well. Around my midriff is a yellow cord along with some pink lace, pressed close to my stomach. My hips are now encased in a pair of really, really, _really_ short dark blue shorts, I feel myself blush as I look at them. A light-blue half skirt is tied around my waist, the cloth resting on my left leg, along with a beige case that's resting on my left hip. The half-skirt itself is ruffled, with three white ruffles spaced out on the cloth itself. And below my knees is a new pair of boots, laced up tightly.

"Wow…" I whisper. It's slowly starting to sink in…this is _me_! The girl in the mirror looking like this is me! I remember Shinra's words, and I hurry over to the box and take out the two guns before turning back around to look at myself again. I look…different! And I feel…

"Sexy." I whisper to myself. "I feel sexy…" And it's so hard to explain, but the guns feel…_natural_ in my hands. I feel just as comfortable with them as if I were holding one of my magic staffs in my hand…I raise a hand to touch the Blitzball symbol, finding comfort in its' familiar lines.

_"That is the beginning of your new life!"_ This comes back to me as I continue to look in the mirror, testing out different positions with the guns. I put one away in the case on my hip, and try again with only one gun. I feel liberated, free! It is as if I had died and was now reborn...no longer was I locked down to the wishes of others!

Yes, this is the start of my new life.

AN: Tell me what you think! God bless!


	2. Thief

**Chapter Two:  Thief**

I have no idea how Rikku does it. 

            This is worse than the Gunner dressphere.  I was just getting used to those shorts and now this.

            Well, I guess when you compare it, I'm a little more dressed than Rikku in this one…Although, I must confess to curiosity…what is with the long ruffled sleeves?

            But still.  I feel…_exposed.  _And it doesn't help that the material of this outfit is light.  And I mean flower-petal light. 

            Oh well, things could be worse…I could have Paine's outfit.  Now _that_ I would refuse to wear.  The pants barely cover her hips…not to mention practically showing off part of her backside.  The look she gave Rikku when she first transformed could have given Shiva's icy glares a run for the money.

            But there are some nice things I like about this dressphere.  The speed to begin with…it's like a natural Hasteaga!  And the weapons are pretty cool as well.  It's a thrill to actually fight up close and personal, instead of hanging back and casting magic.  Or running up to the enemy and smacking it with a staff.

            Plus I seem to have taken a liking to stealing stuff…Rikku says I'll soon be just as good as her.

            It's almost shocking…how much I've changed already!  The old people back in Besaid surely wouldn't have approved of this.  High Summoner Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska, running around in nearly next to nothing, wielding dangerous weapons and stealing items from people and monsters!  But whenever I transform to this outfit, I just don't care.  Nothing matters except the heist.

            Nothing.

            Hey, does that monster have a rare item?!


	3. Warrior

**Chapter Three**: **Warrior**

I neither love nor hate this dressphere. To me, it's just…there. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind using a sword, as it allows me to once again get up close and personal in combat, but still…

I guess it's because it reminds me of _him_ too much. The first time I transformed into the Warrior, I found myself holding one of _his_ favorite swords, in the exact same grip, same stance that _he _used to have. The only difference between us is that I don't have the upper-body strength to bring the sword flying down like _he _used to.

Out of the three of us, this is Paine's default sphere. And it suits her very well too. You can tell she's very experienced just by watching her in combat. Her stance with her blade might throw people off, but that's just to her advantage. One minute she's standing there, and then the next minute she's splitting a fiend in two.

Do I feel somewhat closer to _him_ whenever I transform into this dressphere? I…I honestly don't know. As I said before, I neither love nor hate this transformation. I find myself simply…tolerating it. I will not ask to be forgiven for it, for it is simply how I feel. But still…

Do I find myself tolerating this because I don't want to let go of the hope that _he'll_ return? Do I only use this sphere in combat solely for the memories of _him_ that it invokes? That one day, we will fight together again, _him_ being restored to his rightful place on the battlefield? That I'll be able to return Waterstrike to _him_, and watch _his_ face light up as _he _sees the watery blade?

I may never know. But until that day comes, or if I ever give up, I'll tolerate this until then…


	4. White Mage

**Chapter Four: White Mage**

White magic. In addition to learning how to summon the Aeons, novice summoners had to learn the healing arts, in addition to soothing the souls of the dead so that they would not become fiends and prey upon the living. For eight years I devoted myself to these studies in the hopes of following in my father's footsteps.

And always, the whispers behind my back:

_"Isn't that Lord Braska's daughter?"_

_ "She's half Al-Bhed, right?"_

_ "Lord Braska must be pleased that his daughter is following in his footsteps."_

_ "The Lady Yuna will bring us the Calm, just like her father!"_

My teachers and the priests told me that I had a natural skill for the healing arts, and by the time I was ready to submit to Valefor's trials, the villagers were already coming to me for whatever ailed them. As I went on my pilgrimage, I used white magic on an almost constant basis…whether it was to heal the wounds of my guardians and myself, or Sin's victims.

The first time I used the White Mage dressphere, Rikku came up to me after the battle and started pulling at my robes.

"This doesn't look like you at all! Where's the fun stuff, ya know?! My robes and Paine's look far better than yours!"

"Stop it." I protested, pulling away and pushing off my hood. "As long as I can use my healing powers, the outfit doesn't matter."

"Yeah." Paine added, coming over. "Besides, white magic's a serious thing."

"It looks like her old summoner outfit!" My cousin protested.

"So does yours." I replied. "Only difference between ours is that the back of your hood is cut out, and my outer robe is a little shorter."

"You even have your old summoning staff back!" Rikku protested.

"Well, you guys are using two of my old ones, so what's the problem?" I shot back. Rikku shook her head.

"It just looks…confined, that's all!"

"I don't mind. I like it." I say stubbornly. And I do. After all the flesh-baring of the other dresspheres, I don't mind having one that covers me fully. And like Paine said, white magic is a serious thing. I guess that kind of mindset is a result of all my training…I'll probably never get rid of it.

It does feel good to be using magic again, however. And I guess I'll be refreshing Rikku on her curative skills and teaching Paine how to use healing magic for the first time. But in a way, I'm happy that it's not just me that they have to turn to for healing anymore…I know it sounds selfish of me, but it was _so_ aggravating to be the only healer in the group.

Still, it's nice to use magic again.

AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far! And as for the length of the chapters, it'll depend on the dressphere being thought upon during the chapters. And yes, Kamikize, I have been going into how the dresspheres affect the minds of the ones using them, but not too deeply.


	5. Black Mage

**Chapter Five: Black Mage**

Pure power.

That is the only way I can describe it.

No wonder why Yevon frowned upon summoners learning black magic. But that didn't stop my father; he was a master of black magic along with white. So I'll follow his footsteps in this regard.

Now I finally understand why Lulu always seemed to exude that aura of power…even in times of adversity.

I appear in battle, amidst a tornado of flame, Nirvana cool in my hand and humming with power. It was with Nirvana I learned my first two black magic spells…Shortly before we went into Sin, and after I had found Nirvana, Lulu came to me one night.

_"It's time you learned something other than your healing spells."_ She said. _"You've broken nearly every rule of Yevon there is…so what's one more?"_ I agreed, and that night she taught me the basics of the two most powerful spells…Flare and Ultima. In return, I taught her Holy and Full-Life…a fair trade-off, yes?

_"Nirvana?__ Oh man, I wanted to use it!" Rikku complained._

_"It's her staff, be grateful she's letting us use her others for our magical transformations." Paine replied. I selected two staffs and held them out._

_ "I want to use Nirvana because it holds black magic energy." I said. "Lulu taught me two Black Magic spells when I first got Nirvana...therefore it's the most compatible weapon I have for this transformation. The two I'm giving you are clean…I've erased any lingering magical energy. They'll become attuned to you and you only."_

_ "Okay." Paine and Rikku reply._

"Is it just me or are you really taking a liking to this dressphere?" Paine remarks as the battle ends. "The past couple of fights, that's all you've been using."

"Call it catching up on magical skills." I reply, putting my hands behind my back and leaning forward. Out of the outfits so far, this is the second one I like…it's modest and sexy at the same time. The skirt's a little snug against my hips, but I don't mind. Let them look before they go up in flames, drown, freeze, or fry.

After all, the four great elements heed my call. Fire, Ice, Water and Thunder…for they are what all of magic is based upon. And to master them is to master true magical power.

Don't mess with the Black Mage.

AN: Correction, it was Brotherhood, not Waterstrike, in chapter 3. Thanks EverShadow!


	6. Dark Knight

**Chapter Six: Dark Knight**

****

I am the darkness, Death's personal messenger.

My knowledge of the underworld's crafts is far greater than Anima's own. I obey the laws of the nether realm even in the living world…my life for power to defeat my foes. Darkness is not my enemy, it is my friend.

Rikku complains every time she transforms. Even when performing Darkness, she screeches in pain before she lets the attack go. If she dislikes it so, why transform?

"Yunie, you scare me every time you use that sphere…"

"I transform no more or less that how Paine does." I replied. "This is a serious dressphere, and it has to be treated as so."

"But that's what you two said about the White Mage one!!" She whines. I roll my eyes and look to the side. She can be so _childish_ at times…

Pure darkness wraps around me and solidifies as I transform. Red drips off from the newly-made armor as I rise from the nether realm. I stand up and stretch, Caladbolg held above me. I see why_ he_ liked this sword so much; it's light as a feather and easy to swing. Paine's sword modifies when she transforms, and Rikku uses Auron's Masamune. However, Caladbolg has developed a bit of a dark tint from the times I've used it like this, but no matter. Seeing my enemy, I begin my spell.

"My suffering mirrors yours." I jump into the air and bring Caladbolg down, several dark spheres flying out from around me and crashing into my foe. Then comes pain, the price to be paid for using my own life-force as a weapon, but it is the law. Seeing the fiend stagger, I smile and start to recast the spell.

"Yunie no!" Rikku cries. "You need to heal!"

"Perk up. Now." I hear Paine order, and the coolness of a Curaga spell washes over me.

"Let pain be my blade." I say, before releasing the Darkness spell again. Yet another Curaga is cast on me, and I lunge forward to strike my enemy down. This fiend refuses to die! Perhaps I should use Charon…

"Yunie, get out of that dressphere!"

"Rikku, **can** it!" Paine snarls. "Take it down, Yuna!" I do so, gracefully swinging Caladbolg. The fiend falls down, disappating into pyreflies.

"That wasn't so hard after all." I say, thrusting my sword down into the ground before leaning forward on it.

"Yunie!"

"Rikku…" I hear Paine say warningly. Yes, please, make her be quiet. When it comes to this transformation, she needs to learn how to shut up and take it.

Weaklings need not apply for this job.


	7. Samurai

**Chapter Seven: Samurai**

If only Auron were here.

Out of all the dresspheres I've collected so far, I think he would have liked this one the best. In fact, I think he would have insisted that I use this one and this one alone!

Honor in battle is a rare thing these days. Even rarer is a level playing fiel

Cherry blossoms swirl about me as my robes settle. Sword held high, I move forward before saluting my enemy with my blade. Again, I think Auron would not mind, as I am using one of his swords, as is Rikku (again). I've finally got the upper arm strength needed, as his sword is _heavy_. Rikku transforms into the White Mage, and Paine turns into the Thief. Seeing the fiend cast a Defense Up on itself, I raise my hand to my forehead and prepare my spell to elevate myself to its level.

"Nonpareil!" I cry. My strength increases, and I dash forward to swing my blade through the fiend's armor. I finish, and return to my spot, eyes tracking every move of my enemy. I feel calm, collected…peaceful. It's different from when I transform into the Dark Knight. I'm simply content to fight, to make sure I can defeat my foes fairly and cleanly.

And above all else, preserve honor and integrity. For without these things we are no less than animals.

I have to admit though…Spare Change? Weird attack, throwing gil at enemies… But hey, whatever works with this, I guess.


End file.
